HFTDGZDNK5ZWUV2R
Not a broken heart, now we're gonna start (0:03) It's for me and you, let the dream come true (0:06) Not a broken heart, now we're gonna start (0:10) It's for me and you, let the dream come true (0:14) What I'm gonna do without you, let the dream come true (0:20) Not a broken heart, now we're gonna start (0:23) It's for me and you, let the dream come true (0:29) (0:33) Let the dream come true (0:35) (0:40) let the dream come true (0:42) (0:55) Kick it, tip it, flip it, sip it, shake your budy 'round, get wicked (0:59) Use the door get on the floor, I still got more for you to store (1:02) Get on your feet, it's treated unique just feel the heat and get back to the beat (1:05) Rube dup, rube dup, rube dup, rube dup jump and shake your body, wine it up (1:09) Everybody shake your body DJ Bobo starts the party (1:12) Up and down, here we go don't look back, just let it flow (1:15) Up and down, don't loose your crown what goes up must come once down (1:19) Now hold tight, everythings's alright, there's no need to fight tonight (1:22) (1:23) Not a broken heart, now we're gonna start (1:26) It's for me and you, let the dream come true (1:29) Not a broken heart, now we're gonna start (1:33) It's for me and you, let the dream come true (1:36) What I'm gonna do without you, let the dream come true (1:43) Not a broken heart, now we're gonna start (1:46) It's for me and you, let the dream come true (1:52) (1:56) Let the dream come true (1:59) (2:04) It's a break, I don't mean a fake, open your ears, it's not a mistake (2:08) The music is strong and I made these rhymes, partytime cause the time is mine (2:11) So let's go down, down on the floor, I wanna give you what you are waitin' for (2:15) You know what you want and you want it now (2:16) You know what you want when you hear the sound (2:18) Swing your body and have some fun, now you're on the run (2:21) This track has just begun it's done for fun and hits you like a gun (2:25) Jump up and down, toss and turn right to the ground before you burn (2:28) Pump the bass right in your face, just in case we start the race (2:32) Not a broken heart, now we're gonna start (2:35) It's for me and you, let the dream come true (2:39) Not a broken heart, now we're gonna start (2:42) It's for me and you, let the dream come true (2:45) What I'm gonna do without you, let the dream come true (2:52) Not a broken heart, now we're gonna start (2:55) It's for me and you, let the dream come true (3:01) (3:07) First I waited, then created, didn't debate it, just made it (3:10) The feeling is strong, so keep coming on (3:12) With the bass and the drums there's nothing wrong (3:14) Now get on up, take your shoes, swing your body, get wild and loose (3:17) One, two, three, four, tippin' and tappin', slippin' and slappin', there's no stoppin' (3:21) Not a broken heart, now we're gonna start (3:24) It's for me and you, let the dream come true (3:28) Not a broken heart, now we're gonna start (3:31) It's for me and you, let the dream come true (3:34) What I'm gonna do without you, let the dream come true (3:41) Not a broken heart, now we're gonna start (3:44) It's for me and you, let the dream come true (3:50) (3:51) Let the dream come true, let the dream come true (3:57)